leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
乌迪尔/游戏技巧
技能使用 * Be careful what skills you learn as cannot max out all of his skills. Each skill is capped at level 5, but the max level is 18, therefore one of skills has a lower level than its full potential. This may cause players to decide between and as their main source of damage. is often best suited for single target burst damage while is useful for AoE damage and clearing minion waves. Depending on the skill build, sometimes it is wiser to have two skills at level 4 than to have one skill at level 3. *Constantly activating stances is important to increasing his damage. The attack speed and DoT from activating persists if you switch stances, so you can switch to and get the extra burst from the third hit sooner. The inverse works as well - the AD bonus from improves the damage of the on-hit of so using both stances in conjunction is fundamental to his gameplay. The increased damage, in turn, improves the heal from . **Rotating between stances gives an attack speed boost from his passive . But be mindful of his mana as his abilities have high mana costs at early ranks. ** can easily tank and clear minion waves. provides a shield to reduce damage from minions and heal from his damage output ensures the minions don't deplete his health. The attack speed from and with the area of effect magic damage from can take out huge minion waves. This can be further improved with or . **When pushing a turret, alternating between and is very effective. Be careful though as the AoE magic damage from can deal damage to enemy champions and aggro towers. **Late game can solo a tower easily by alternating between (provides attack damage), (provides attack speed), and (provides a shield which helps mitigate some of the damage). If the enemy team comes to interfere, you can quickly escape using the movement speed boost from . * Use to stun an enemy champion before switching stances or targets. cannot stun a unit recently stunned for 6 seconds, so it is a good idea to target another champion or to use or to deal higher burst damage during the stun. * Try to time the stun and movement speed buff from so you can stun the enemy and then activate 's movement speed buff to create distance to escape. If that's not enough, there's always . * is only melee with no ranged abilities. Therefore, he is vulnerable to kiting so avoid ranged harass and CC. You should wait for your allies to initiate and set up for you, or coordinate with them to encircle targets. * lack of gap-closers and high mana costs can make ganking problematic sometimes. Having a strategy for getting into, and staying within, melee range is essential. ** A + combo is very effective during ganking as primary problem with ganking is reaching the enemy. Ask the person in the lane you'll gank if the enemy champion has used or a similar ability recently to make sure you don't waste yours or you risk your target escaping. ** When ganking as , try to hide in brush. Activate and, before the duration of the DoT from ends, switch to and stun the opponent. If done correctly you will apply the DoT from when you hit with your . Activating in quick succession beyond that will not stack but only refresh the DoT. ** Because of high early damage with , a good strategy to get early kills with in your team (using her passive), movement speed Quintessences and , you can either force a Summoner spell or kill your lane opponent, by chasing them through the lane. 物品使用 * is essentially a must have item for . He is very susceptible to crowd control. * is not very item dependent in the early game as he has good damage with either or and survivability with and a single or . A gold per 10 item like or can aid his early game as well as give him useful gold for late game. * All of the "jungling items", , , or , are good items for . * or are great choices to boost damage output because he can get a proc every time he changes stances and the mana is much appreciated. * can help gameplay. A gives him movement speed without having to put points into and a will keep an enemy in melee range once can close the gap. The passive from , and later , can add significant burst damage to his or as well as every other time he activates a stance. Also is one of very few champions, if not the only champion, with a cooldown low enough to proc the passive whenever it is available with no CDR items. * Being a pure melee champion with no ranged abilities, needs survivability to even enter the fray, let alone deal damage. Items that offer armor such as , , , or are good choices for his build. ** is a good choice for as it gives him much appreciated stats. Mana is good as his abilities cost a lot early in the game as well as armor to reduce enemy physical damage. Cooldown reduction is useful to keep the persistent effects from stances constantly active. ** or are great anti-kiting tools as both can slow any attacking enemy's movement speed and attack speed. Since is susceptible to being kited, is usually superior to and . Although you can get both and early - and together might be more armor than you need. ** or are items that should be considered if you find yourself getting focused as they can make the enemy less likely to prioritize you as a target. Otherwise, they probably should be saved as a backup or late game armor item. * Attack speed is great for an build using as it allows him to get the third hit and additional magic damage more quickly. is an especially good item for . :* Even though offers nothing defensively, the stats it provides make it very cost effective and synergizes well with . It's one of the few ability power items that offer the right stats to be beneficial. * has very high attack speed enhancing abilites. With at level 5 and maximum stacks of , he easily reaches the 2.5 attacks per second cap with a few attack speed items. This fact makes on-hit effect items such as and very viable. * scales well with attack damage items. **Although and are good items for him, rushing them over survivability can backfire. Even though high attack speed can make more useful, 's armor reduction isn't very important as isn't focused on dealing physical damage. With the health restoration of and life steal of , has incredible sustain and damage in a fight. :*Since can help survive even at low health, is great for him. * has plenty of choices for magic resistance as , , , , and are all good items for him. ** is a good choice on since it boosts the heal on and it is cheap if not doing so well. Due to the fact that it also affects life steal, it's also a good choice to add or . ** , in addition to magic resist, grants some mana and health and offers a shield against more bursty ability power casters. An early , combined with his , can offer some mana and health for even more sustain in lane. ** is a good cheap choice for magic resistance if a magic damage dealer is getting out of hand and offers attack speed and a little additional magic damage to autoattacks. can easy reach the maximum magic resistance stacks with his high attack speed. ** should be a last resort for magic resistance. Although other magic resistance items are more useful, that doesn't mean has nothing to offer . The movement speed can help keep in melee range, making less essential. ** and are superior dps choices to most other magic resistance items for as the attack damage they provide can increase the damage from . *Critical strike items may be wasted on because his attacks won't critically strike while in . Ability power items aren't that great for him either as his AP ratios are low. *Although mana or mana regeneration items are very useful on early in the game, as the mana costs on his abilities decrease or as has , they lose their effectiveness. If you find his mana pool especially troublesome and you have some gold you're willing to spend, consider a , which also offers magic resistance, , which also offers gold per 10 and health regeneration, / , which also offers attack damage, or . 官方推荐出装 Jungling is a natural jungler - allows him to gain health and mana back. Putting a skill point in it at level two after taking or at level one ensures effective jungling. He can also solo very early in the game. * has choices for jungling depending on whether which stance he relies to do damage, either his or his or even both. currently clears the jungle more quickly than due to the area of effect damage and attack damage and ability power steriod but has higher burst for more quick single target damage which may be more useful than for ganks or dueling the enemy jungler and scales favorably into the later aspects of the game with attack damage. Deciding on which stance to chose depends on build and the player's personal preference. *Be aware that is very mana dependent in the earlier aspects of the game because spamming his abilities with their high mana cost will easily drain his mana pool so be careful with how many times you activate his stances to clear a camp. He might need some mana regen like or at least s for a second jungle clear. * can jungle with for more area of effect damage and a faster clear time. offers more starting item options than . :*Starting items: , 5 OR , OR , 3 :*Recommended Runes: Attack Speed, Armor :*Skill progression: → → → :*Jungling order: → ( ) → →''' ( ) → Gank * can also jungle with for better single target damage. **Starting items: , 5 **Recommended Runes: Attack Damage, Armor **Skill progression: → → → **Jungling order: ( ) → → → ( ) → → Gank Runes and Masteries * Runes: **Strength Marks, Resilience Seals, Choice Glyphs, Strength Quintessences * Runes: **Alacrity Marks, Resilience Seals, Choice Glyphs, Alacrity Quintessences 对抗此英雄 * is a pure melee champion with no gap closers, and is thus very vulnerable to being kited. *Ranged champions have a better chance against due to his all melee skills. *Picking up Tenacity items such as can reduce the stun duration from , and make him a less effective ganker. *When laning against ''' , it can be beneficial to bait him into switching stances to try and initiate, after which you quickly run away. This can easily drain his early game mana pool, forcing him to regain his lost mana by either going back to the fountain or attacking minions in . The latter should push the lane, giving your jungler an easy gank. *This can prompt the enemy to focus on leveling up , lowering mid game damage and giving you the advantage in skirmishes. * alternating and is one of the harder champions in the game to chase down - and the stun of can easily make you regret chasing him if back-up arrives to aid him. Think very carefully about attempting to commit and kill him, and be very aware of the whereabouts of his teammates. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies